A Demon that's Tiny = the Little Devil
is the 42 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In New Hell, on a certain day, the Runaway spirit squad chair-devils met up for their regular report on the status of the escaped spirits. All the district section chief feel irritated with the results since it were less than satisfactory. Then at the end of the meeting, Gabre della Monte Doumi (The commander of the North American district), want to give the medal recipient to the devil who has the most success rate. She then comments how high success rate of Elsie to her peers and they all decides to look at Elsie's daily activities. One of the chair devils asks why they need to go so far while another explained that Gabre intend to using the rookie like Elsie as a form of propaganda to make other devils work harder. As Gabre plays the video, everyone else thought that Elsie must be an amazingly talented devil. The first scene show Elsie were crying as Keima using her broom to pushing her out, while telling her not to enter his room without permission. Elsie said that she wants to help arrange Keima's games. Keima said that if she don't know about brands, she cannot touch his galges. Elsie then mistook brands for swings (brand = burando, swings = buranko) causing Keima to be even angrier. In Hell, after seeing all that the other section chiefs is speechless. While the duo walking to school, the other chair devils begin to question Gabre whether she's got the right devil. Elsie think that she made Keima angry and yell at her again, she then write down what she should do to improve herself, but she then distracted by a nearby fire-truck and quickly draws one of it on her notebook, which she was supposed to write on how to improve herself. At Hell, after witnessing all of Elsie's action the chair devils are beginning to doubt and losing patience. At school, Chihiro gave Elsie a bass that her cousin wasn't using, as Ayumi and Miyako were surprised that Chihiro was serious about making a band. As Chihiro sang a song that's...not so good, she quickly points the finger to Elsie saying that she sang it. Meanwhile, Gabre was trying to convince her peers and colleagues continue to watch since she think Elsie is just try to fit in and since they've already come up ideas for posters. During Night time, at Café Grandpa, Mari was shown to happy commenting on how Elsie looks so nice in a maid outfit. Mari also comments on how the café is getting more customers thanks to Elsie as such, she then wants Elsie to wear the outfit to get even more customers saying that no one will be able to resist her. As Elsie thinks about it with an evil look, she hurriedly comes towards Keima's room while the chair devils became excited. At Keima's room, Elsie talked in her sweetest tone asking if Keima would like some coffee. Keima ignores her which causing Elsie to feel down and change her clothes back. At Hell, the other chair devils begin to made an excuse to leave as Gabre tries to stop them to no avail. Back to Keima's house, Elsie after her bath, summits Jun's spirit to Hell authorities. As Keima complains that Elsie has made the bath cold again, she apologizes for her mistake and then adds her drawing of fire-truck this morning to the wall. Elsie then thinks that thanks to Keima, she's able to capture 7 spirits and she hopes someday when she competent enough, she can do it too. At Hell, Gabre gave Dokuro a message, telling to cut Elsie's pay by 2 months while Dokuro wonder where is the medal. The next morning, Elsie said that she's got a bad premonition and asks Keima if sleeping with hands on the chest is bad, which Keima replied he didn't care. Trivia *The hell bureaucracy had that... board-like thing . (chapter 42, p.2) **They even had an inverted iPod in the meeting. (chapter 42, p.3) *Keima-Adam with the broom. (chapter 42, p.6) *Chihiro references Riki Takeuchi in her conversation. This doesn't appear in the RHS scan unfortunately though. (chapter 42, p.8) *Chihiro-Nana sings the song she wrote about the "bitter-sweet feeling of love". (chapter 42, p.9) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters